


艺术家

by Goosee



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosee/pseuds/Goosee
Summary: 预警：r18大学生Paul/纹身师JohnAU
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney





	艺术家

今天一个客人都没来，画了一天稿都没来得及喝一口茶的John摘下眼镜伸了个懒腰走出工作间，看到了窗外熟悉的身影：从冬到夏，那个长着水灵灵下垂眼的年轻男人又出现了。他从来不进店里，只是专注地盯着玻璃上贴的繁复花纹的例图，有时还会沿着笔触轻柔地抚摸。却不知，他的可爱行为，透过单向玻璃，被John尽收眼底。John略一思索，向室外走去。

Paul被突然开门走出来的John吓了一跳，往后退了几步，有点尴尬擦了擦自己的鼻子。

‘非常抱歉，我不是故意的。我是Paul，是艺术大学的二年级学生。’

John轻笑着揽过他单薄的肩，‘你好，Paul。我叫John，是这家店的‘艺术家’。你要不要进来参观一下？’，边说边带着Paul往里走。

Paul进去发现这家纹身店内部果真像自己所想那般逼仄，小小前厅破旧的会客沙发上堆满了画稿，工作间里面更是凌乱得惨不忍睹，还有一把吉他斜倚在小床上。传言说这家纹身店的老板曾因行为怪异被艺术大学退学。而后虽然这个特殊的艺术家开了店自己做老板，生活却很拮据。因为他基本不会原封不动地按照图例工作。他也不用转印纸，而直接在顾客身上作画，有次甚至因为纹上天马行空的’有趣‘图案被暴怒的客人暴揍一顿。

Paul承认，他深深地被橱窗上John所画的画吸引了。明明John杂七杂八地用了很多种明度和饱和度不高的色彩，给画蒙上了一层雾，却让人难以从朦胧画面表达的浓烈情绪中抽离。他到底是个什么样的人呢？

‘这些都是你的画稿？’，Paul有点局促地坐在地毯上，拿起几张纸，却发现John是在乐谱上乱画的图案。他小声哼了哼谱面上的旋律，又感觉有些不好意思，低下头抿了抿嘴。

这时John端着两杯茶坐下，递给了Paul一杯，也不说话，浅褐色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Paul柔软的发梢。

John不断地贴近，Paul感受到John危险目光却沉溺其中，他喝了一口茶稳定思绪，勇敢贴上了John靠近的唇。

Paul的唇舌笨拙舔吻着John，发出啧啧水声。 John仰面躺下，让Paul趴在身上方便动作，把手伸到Paul衣服里捏弄。

“你是同性恋吗？”Paul一边哼哼一边问John。

“如果不是，我为什么会一见面就想操你？”边说边恶劣地捏了捏Paul的乳头。John又扶住Paul的头，轻轻在他脸颊咬了一口，

“操，你的脸怎么这么软，像小孩屁股一样”

Paul的眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛小兔子一样泛起红晕，脸上挂着牙印，显得有点滑稽。他也不甘示弱，低头啃咬John的喉结，白皙修长的手挤进John的裤子，揉动他的阴茎。John解开束缚，拉下内裤，肉棒在Paul手中勃勃跳动，流出腺液。

他们两个的舌头又交缠在一起，Paul自己脱下身上的衣服，两个胀大的阴茎互相挤蹭，发烫发硬。John的唇沿着Paul的脖颈向下舔吻，狠嘬了一下Paul的乳头。Paul把手插进John的头发里，推着John的头，让John继续向下，含住他的鸡巴。John抬头看了Paul一眼，先吐出茎头，又慢慢吞进口腔深处。

John闷头吞吐，驱动着Paul难耐地弓起了身子，他的发丝摩擦着地毯，沙沙声和喘息声交融。John边吮吸边用手挠Paul的囊袋，时不时撩动他的鼠蹊部。突然Paul眼前一道白光闪过，喘息加粗，就这样直接射进了John的嘴里。

John起身，抽了几张纸巾吐掉嘴里的精液，又走到盥洗室，洗了洗手，拿出一瓶润滑剂。他回到Paul身边叉开腿坐下，把润滑扔给Paul懒洋洋地说，

‘我伺候你好久，不想动了，你来扩张好不好？’

‘我…..我？‘Paul有点迟疑，

’你给我弄‘，边说John边拉过Paul的手朝自己身下探。

Paul赤裸着身体，爬过去，示意John背对他跪下去。Paul在John穴口挤了一大片润滑，用指腹揉了揉，又挤了一点在手上抹匀，先用一根手指伸进去试探，感受到了暖肉的温柔推挤。Paul又加了一根手指，刮蹭到那一处敏感点，John笑着装模作样大声哼唧起来。Paul一开始怕伤到他，见John这样‘游刃有余’，用手掰了掰John的臀缝，便又用三根手指在他后穴搅动起来，感受着内壁亲密地裹挟。

‘快点快点’ John催促起来。

Paul抽出布满润滑的手指，随意撸了撸自己勃起的鸡巴，又抹掉前端溢出的淫液，一手扶住John的臀，一边把自己的阳具送进John翕张的后穴。

John没想到，看上去人畜无害的大学生在性事上竟然有这么多的技巧。Paul的带茧子的手陷在他的臀肉里，Paul的大鸡巴自己体内横冲直撞，别有一番韵律。Paul拍了拍他，让他换个体位。John正面朝向Paul，汗浸透了他的头发。John闭着眼呻吟，肉穴随着Paul的冲击夹弄着Paul的阴茎，自己的肉棒也颤巍巍地竖立。Paul用手轻轻地拂过John的肉棒，双手捏住John翘起的乳头，引导John挺起胸膛。这样一来他们两人相连的地方只有双乳和下身，Paul加快速度抽插，手越捏越紧，John被这种疼痛和刺激冲昏了头脑，眼前五彩斑斓瞬间到达高潮。Paul抽出肉棒，射在了John身上……

Paul被John朝耳朵呼气弄醒的时候，大概是凌晨。John趴在他胸口上，边舔吻边说，

‘喂，Paul，我们以后还会见面的吧？你知道吗，我梦见你变成了一个漂亮老头，满头白…..‘

Paul吻上John的唇，紧紧抱住了他。


End file.
